Sacrifice
by Orion6
Summary: This should be the last in the Trilogy ...be warned! Major Angst.


Authors Notes: Sequel to Dilemma. This is that last one......I swear! Lol It's also not quite what you'd expect, so I apologize in advance. This is quite a nasty fic...but then nothing is ever easy...so let's not sugar coat it eh? Feedback as always please.  
  
Spoilers: Minor mention of Divide and Conquer.  
  
Pairing: Sam/Daniel  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
*-*  
  
Sam lay in bed thinking. She had a lot to think about and a lot to decide. Daniel had left a few hours ago, after they had stood in her hall for quite some time, just holding each other, lost in their own thoughts. She knew. In a way she'd known for a while. Their friendship had always been strong, but she had always felt something undercutting it, even before her admission just before he ascended, even before his admission after he returned...she'd known...she'd just ignored it, buried it, hid from it. But she couldn't do that anymore. It had all been said, by both of them. Oh she hadn't used words, she never needed to with him. She had seen the answers to her questions in his eyes. She'd seen his reluctance to say anything, to do anything and she knew why. Jack.  
  
Ever since that damn Zartac incident, Daniel had been cagey around her. It was as if, for a moment, he'd thought their friendship had lessened, that she'd pulled away from him somehow. But he didn't know the full truth. Sure he'd heard what had happened - who hadn't? What he didn't know was that Sam had gone to Jack's house that night to talk to him. What he didn't know was that although Sam and Jack did have feelings for each other, that were classed as slightly 'over the line', neither of them wished to pursue them. For a while they had, but gradually they had realized that if they were to take it further, they would lose each other. Sam had felt attracted to Jack in so many ways, but she couldn't see herself spending the rest of her life with him. She needed someone who she could talk to. Someone who would share her passion for her work, whose eyes didn't glaze over the minute she started talking about something scientific. Someone who would challenge her. Someone who would always be there for her. Someone who was a friend, who knew her, all of her. And that someone was Daniel.  
  
She sighed and rolled onto the side. Although Daniel loved her, she knew he didn't want to hurt Jack. Didn't want to drive anything in-between their friendship - one that had stood the test of time and so many other obstacles that had come to challenge them. Daniel and Jack's friendship had always been volatile at the best of times and she knew Daniel just wouldn't risk doing anything that would make it more so. She had to talk to Jack, she had to get him to tell Daniel what had really happened that night.  
  
*-*  
  
"Sir...we need to have a little chat." Sam walked into Jack's office and shut the door.  
  
Jack looked up and frowned slightly. "Oh?"  
  
"Daniel."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sam sat down in the chair opposite Jack and waited until he'd finished his paperwork. "Jack...you need to tell him about...you know, what happened between us."  
  
"Sam...I don't think that is a good idea."   
  
Daniel had been about to knock on the door when he'd heard the last part of the conversation. He stopped, his hand still held up and found himself rooted to the spot, desperate to know.  
  
"Jack...you know he won't pursue this unless he knows you are out of the picture."  
  
Jack raised his eyebrow. "Out of the picture? Well I suppose that's one way of putting it."  
  
"Jack..."  
  
"Ok...ok. You're right. It's just...what was said that night...it was between us..."  
  
"I know. I love him Jack...I have for a long time and yes before you ask I know exactly what I am going to have to give up in order to be with him...but I'm willing to make that sacrifice."  
  
Daniel tensed on the other side of the door. 'Sacrifice? What sacrifice?' Daniel leaned in closer.  
  
Jack sighed. "I'll miss you...you know. It won't be the same without you."  
  
Sam laughed quietly. "I'm replaceable on the team Jack...nine times out of ten, any other soldier can do what I do...Daniel is not replaceable...in any way."  
  
"I know...hell, none of us would be here if it wasn't for him. Sam...I meant what I said that night...I love you...I always will. I also realize that what you said was right...it could never be. We'd tear each other apart in weeks." Jack chuckled. "That and I wouldn't be able to understand what you're saying 90% of the time."  
  
Sam giggled softly. "Yes...mind you, I think you're being rather generous with that amount...I'd say more like 98%." Her eyes sparkled in amusement.  
  
"Have you talked to Hammond yet?"  
  
Sam nodded. "Yes...he wanted to know why?"  
  
"Did you tell him?"  
  
"No." Sam frowned slightly. "Jack...I'd give up everything if I had to. Daniel...Daniel deserves some happiness, and I love him so much. I guess I'm scared he'll reject me."  
  
Daniel frowned. Sam was leaving SG-1...on the off-chance that a relationship between them would work?! He moved away silently and made his way back to his office. He slumped into his chair and frowned. He loved her...with all his heart he loved her. The kiss they had shared the other night, the way they'd held each other afterwards, each lost in their own thoughts...it had been comforting, familiar and yet incredibly wrong. He knew it...he knew it was wrong...and yet he'd pursued it.  
  
He sighed. He wanted this...more than anything. He wanted a relationship with her, he wanted to love her and allow her to love him, he wanted to share her laughter and her happiness, to see her face last thing at night, and first thing in the morning, he wanted to have silly little fights over the type of coffee they would drink, what movie to watch, to lay in bed on his days off and be able to listen to the comforting sounds of her in his apartment. Oh god how he wanted all that. But at what price?  
  
He looked up at the knock on his door. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure Jack."  
  
Jack walked in a taking one look at Daniel's face, knew what was going through his mind. "You're having second thoughts aren't you?"  
  
"That obvious?"  
  
Jack nodded. "What's the problem Daniel? I can see how much you love her...it's obvious to everyone...has been for while, and she loves you so much too."  
  
"I know...it's just you..."   
  
"Ah!" Jack held up a hand. "There is nothing between us anymore Daniel...sure I love her, I always will. But it could never go anywhere. After that Zartarc incident, she came over to my house and we had a little talk. We were trying to make sense of everything that had happened, everything we were feeling. She was very adamant that it wouldn't work, that it would be so wrong to even contemplate it...let alone do anything about it. I didn't want to hear it. I was determined that it would work, that we could make it work." Jack sighed gently.  
  
Daniel studied his friends face carefully. Jack was hiding something and he knew exactly what it was. "You slept with her!"  
  
Jack frowned. "Yes....yes I did."  
  
Daniel got up and started pacing his office. Jack...had slept with Sam. It hurt. It really did hurt. He couldn't explain it. He felt betrayed, although he had no reason to feel that way. He stopped and looked at Jack. "And?...then what happened?"  
  
"I realized she was right." He gave Daniel a wry smile. "Yes we had feelings for each other, and yes I loved her...but I wasn't 'in love' with her...and she wasn't 'in love' with me. Sure we could have had a relationship, but there wouldn't have been much substance to it...we're too different. And it would have ruined our friendship, ruined the team...so, we talked about it and came to an agreement that it would end there, that we would never speak of it again and that we would carry on as if nothing had ever happened."  
  
Daniel narrowed his eyes at Jack. "That's very cold."  
  
"Yes...I suppose it is. But she was in love with you Daniel. She didn't think you returned her feelings, she didn't think you even saw her as the woman she was...let alone considered her to be available. That's why I told you to tell her. I knew she returned your feelings...and you are so right for each other."  
  
Daniel sighed. "I see."  
  
"Daniel...if you love her, let her know. Go for it...don't let anything stand in your way. It really would make me happy to see you two together...you both deserve a break and you are both wonderfully loving people."  
  
Daniel turned and walked out of the door, headed straight for Sam's lab. He didn't even knock, just walked in and closed the door behind him. Sam looked up from her notes and frowned at the expression on his face. "You can't leave SG-1."  
  
Sam raised her eyebrows. "Why?"  
  
"I'm not worth it." Daniel narrowed his eyes. God it hurt him to do this. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and hold her, kiss her, promise to love her and be with her until he died. But he couldn't let her give this up. She loved her job, she was the best at her job. And he needed to know that everyday when he came into work...she would be there, by his side.  
  
Sam leaned back in her chair and looked at him. "Jack told you didn't he?!"  
  
"Told me what?" His voice betrayed him and Sam could hear the hurt there. She shook her head and got up from her chair.   
  
"You know Daniel...I expected better from you. This...this is the kind of thing that Jack would pull. But you...I expected you to at least realize that some things are more important than my job. That yes I'm a soldier, but I'm also a woman...a woman who happens to want a family at some point in her life and who is very much in love with you." She sighed. "I can't keep putting my life on hold anymore Daniel... I want more than this job...more than this commission."  
  
"I know...it's just..."  
  
"It's just what!" Her voice was coloured with anger. "What? You think that you're not worth the sacrifice? That you don't deserve some happiness in your life? Or is it something else Daniel? Not happy with Jack's seconds?!" She stormed out of her lab, biting back the tears. Why was she so bitter? She'd expected some kind of reaction from Daniel...but not this. He was deliberately trying to push her away...deliberately trying to destroy the solid foundation of their friendship...a friendship that could be so much more. She knew she shouldn't have said that last sentence...but she couldn't help it. She'd seen the slight look of disgust in his eyes and it cut her deep to think he was judging her on that.  
  
*-*  
  
Hammond looked around the table at SG1, minus Major Samantha Carter. He sighed as Major Amber Davies entered the room. "Major Davies...please take a seat."  
  
She sat down quietly and looked at her three new team members.  
  
Hammond took a deep breath. "SG1...I regret to inform you that as of 0800 hours today, Major Samantha Carter resigned from the SGC stating personal reasons. I offered her a position as a civilian consultant, which she declined. I am sure you all feel the loss as much as I do, however, I hope that you will be welcoming to your new team member...Major Amber Davies, who is transferring from SG6."  
  
Jack's face was tight in anger. Teal'c stared at General Hammond for a moment before allowing his gaze to rest on the new team member. Daniel closed his eyes and cursed under his breath.  
  
"I'm sure you'll fit right in Major." Jack deliberately tried to keep his voice even.  
  
"Thank you sir." Amber looked around the table carefully. Daniel nodded at her.  
  
"Welcome to SG1 Major." Jack shifted his gaze to Daniel. Daniel never called anyone by their military rank.  
  
"SG1...you are on stand down for a week. Dr Jackson...may I speak with you please."  
  
Daniel sucked in his breath and nodded. He followed Hammond into his office and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Dr Jackson...would you care to enlighten me as to why Major Carter has resigned?"  
  
"Um...not really sir...no."  
  
"I see." Hammond leaned back in his chair and studied the young man across the table. "Dr Jackson...are you and Major Carter involved?"  
  
Daniel was thinking about denying everything, then decided against it. "Not exactly sir no...we have feelings for each other that we have both admitted...but we are not involved in a relationship."  
  
"But you'd like to be?"  
  
Daniel sighed. "Yes sir."  
  
Hammond leaned forward slightly. "Dr Jackson..." His voice was soft. "...if you and Major Carter wish to have a relationship, I am not going to stand in your way. The team fraternization rules are...flexible to say the least...as long as it doesn't interfere with your work. I suggest...that you use this week to settle any issues you and Major Carter have and to find a common ground."  
  
Daniel sat there slightly open mouthed. "Um...yes sir." He got up to leave.  
  
"And Dr Jackson...." Daniel turned. "Try to see if you can get her to come back...we really need her here."  
  
Daniel smiled softly. "I'll do my best sir." He left Hammond's office and made his way to the elevator.  
  
Hammond looked after him. "I'm sure you will son...I'm sure you will."  
  
*-*  
  
"Sam? Sam? Come on...open the door!" Daniel was stood on Sam's front porch. "Sam! Please!" Her next door neighbor peered over the fence at him.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Daniel turned and looked at the man. "Yes...I'm looking for Samantha...is she in?"  
  
The man narrowed his eyes at Daniel. "She is very upset at the moment. Can you call back later?"  
  
"Where is she?" Daniel spoke softly.  
  
Suddenly he hears Sam's voice. "Justin?..who is it?"  
  
Justin turned at the sound of her voice and smiled. Daniel frowned at the way he was looking at her. It was clear this man wanted more than friendship, and Daniel felt the stirrings of jealousy. "Some guy at your door."  
  
Sam poked her head over the wall, tear marks down her face. "Daniel?"  
  
"Samantha..."  
  
Sam raised an eyebrow at him and then carefully walked around the fence to come to stand infront of him. "Daniel.....what do you want?"  
  
Daniel resisted the urge to reach out and stroke her face. "I...I need to talk to you."  
  
"Haven't you said enough?"  
  
"No...Samantha please..."  
  
"Since when did you start calling me Samantha, Daniel?"  
  
Justin had by now moved around the fence and was standing beside her. "Sam?"  
  
"It's ok Justin...he's an..." Narrows her eyes slightly "...acquaintance."  
  
Daniel looks down at the floor. "Acquaintance?...that's harsh Sam."  
  
"So is what you said to me Daniel." Her voice faltered slightly.  
  
"Oh god Sam...." Daniel couldn't bear it any longer. He moved forward and hugged her, burying his face into her neck and breathing in her scent. "I'm so sorry... I was so scared...I didn't want to lose you...thought it would be easier to push you away. I didn't want you to have to sacrifice anything for me...oh god I've messed everything up haven't I?"  
  
Sam relaxed slightly and moved her arms around him, holding him close. "Ssshh...it's ok."  
  
Justin gently tapped Sam on the shoulder. "You ok?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes....we're fine. Thanks Justin."  
  
"I'll be next door if you need me."  
  
"I know...." She gently pulled Daniel away from her. "Come inside Daniel."  
  
*-*  
  
Daniel woke the next morning to the sound of birdsong and the feeling of warm sunlight on his face. He smiled and stretched out in the bed, listening to the soft sounds of someone moving around downstairs. He got out of bed and pulled on some sweat pants, making his way to the bathroom as he did. He yawned and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes held a light he hadn't seen in a long time and he knew why. Grinning he padded down the stairs and followed the scent of the coffee.  
  
He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist as she was making the coffee. He placed a gentle kiss on her neck and saw her smile.  
  
"Good morning Dr Jackson." Her voice held an amused tone in it.  
  
"Dr Carter!" He laughed softly and grabbed a mug of coffee.  
  
Sam looked at him softly. "So....are we ok with this now then?"  
  
Daniel nodded. "Yeah...it's a big sacrifice...but it is your decision...I'll support you no matter what."  
  
"Thank you Daniel...that means a lot to me."  
  
"You..." Daniel pulls her into his arms. "...are very welcome. And thank you...for giving me a chance to make this right."  
  
Sam kissed him passionately, reveling in the response she received. She broke the kiss softly and smiled evilly. "Actually....there is a way you can...make up for your....stubbornness." She took his coffee out of his hand and led him to the back door, leading him out into the garden. She dropped his hand and walked round to the side of the house.   
  
"Sam?" Daniel started to follow her. "Sam......argh!" He was hit by a blast of cold water from the garden hose and looked up to see Sam laughing. "Why you......" He ran after her as she turned and fled with the hose.   
  
Sam squealed as he tackled her to the ground, the hose falling on the floor, sending a spray of water up into the air. Sam looked up at him chuckling. "Welcome to my world Dr Jackson!"  
  
Daniel smiled and kissed her softly, slowly deepening the kiss enjoying being able to let go for once.   
  
Justin watched the proceedings from across the fence, his eyes narrowed at the way Daniel was kissing her and the way in which she was responding. He turned and walked slowly back into his house. "She's far too good for you." He whispered softly. "It will never last."  
  
The End..........or maybe not ;) 


End file.
